


Draw Me

by aseies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: "Piper, though she was the daughter of beauty, found the ability tocapturebeauty was not hereditary."Piper tries to draw Hazel.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Piper McLean
Kudos: 16





	Draw Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in 2014.

Piper, though she was the daughter of beauty, found the ability to _capture_ beauty was not hereditary. She just spent the last two hours drawing in Hazel’s sketchbook, trying to capture her girlfriend’s likeness, but it looked more like a pile of boulders than a person. She sighed, and propped her chin in her hand.

It was a shame. She had such a perfect model. Hazel had fallen asleep around the twenty minute mark and she hadn’t moved an inch the whole time. Between the two of them, Hazel was both the better artist and the better model. Piper couldn’t keep still for long periods of time, so Hazel could never manage anything more detailed than a quick gesture drawing. But it was good. It always captured the essence of the pose Piper was supposed to be in in an astoundingly small number of lines.

But Piper just couldn’t get the hang of it. She’d put down line after line and get nowhere near the gorgeousness that was Hazel Levesque. Piper could _see_ the beauty in Hazel’s curves and the curls of her hair, and the stark contrast of her dark skin against the white sheet she was laying on. She loved the way Hazel’s shoulders moved ever so slightly with her slow breathing and how her hand was hanging off the couch.

If only there was a way to freeze everything as it was. Capture the moment in a way that didn’t involve a pencil–

Oh.

_Duh._

Piper pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and snapped pictures until Hazel started stirring. She must have heard the artificial shutter noise the phone refused to silence.

“Are you done?” Hazel asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah; wanna see?”

Hazel pushed herself up and nodded with sleepy attention. 

Piper plopped down next to her on the couch and presented her phone.

Hazel’s skeptical expression was priceless.


End file.
